This invention relates to a method of polymerizing norbornene derivatives and more particularly to a method of carring out the ring-opening polymerization of norbornene derivatives having at least one N-substituted cyclic imide group. An article by R. E. Rinechart appearing in the Journal of Polymer Science (1969) Part C, No. 27, pages 7 to 25 and the Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 22705/67 and 7552/68 point out that a new type of polymer can be obtained by subjecting to ring-opening polymerization cycloolefins such as cyclooctene, cyclopentene, cyclobutene, cyclooctadiene and norbornene in an organic solvent selected from aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as n-heptane and lower alcohols such as methyl alcohol, using a catalyst prepared from halides of noble metals such as ruthenium, osmium and iridium or halides of transition metals such as titanium, molybdenum, tungsten and vanadium.
However, a joint report by Francis W. Michelotti and William P. Keaveney appearing in the Journal of Polymer Science (1965), Part A, vol 3, pages 895 to 905 discloses that 5-chloromethyl-2-norbornene, a derivative of norbornene, can indeed be formed into fibrous polymer when subjected to ring-opening polymerization, using a catalyst of ruthenium compounds, whereas 5-cyano-2-norbornene, namely, 5-cyanobicyclo[2, 2, 1]-heptene-2 can not provide a polymer even when subjected to ring-opening polymerization, using a catalyst of compounds of ruthenium, osmium or iridium. As seen from the foregoing description, some of the derivatives of cycloolefins, particularly those of norbornene can be made into polymers by ring-opening polymerization, using a certain kind of a catalytic system, whereas the others of said norbornene derivatives can not be expected to admit of ring-opening polymerization even when the same kind of catalytic system is used.
The present inventors have conducted studies on the ring-opening polymerization of cyano- and ester-substituted norbornene derivatives. As the result, it has been found that polymers can be prepared by ring-opening polymerization of the above-mentioned norbornene derivatives, using a catalytic system consisting of compounds of tungsten and/or those of molybdenum and organic aluminum compounds. It has also been disclosed that said polymer can not be produced by ring-opening polymerization of cyano- or ester-substituted norbornene derivatives, using a catalytic system consisting of compounds of titanium and/or those of vanadium and organic aluminum compounds. (Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Nos. 100500/73, 67999/74 and 77999/74).
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of carrying out the ring-opening polymerization of norbornene derivatives having at least one N-substituted cyclic imide group (hereinafter referred to as "imide type norbornene derivatives") in the presence of a catalytic system consisting of organic aluminum compounds and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds of tungsten and those of molybdenum. The ring-opening polymerization of said norbornene derivatives can also be effected in the presence of a catalytic system prepared by mixing the above-mentioned catalytic system with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of water, peroxides, epoxides, organic halides, acetal compounds, orthoformic acid esters, orthocarboxylic acid esters, alcoholic compounds and phenolic compounds. Ring-opening polymerization by the above-mentioned process of a mixuture of imide type norbornene derivatives and other cycloolefins provides copolymers of these components.
The polymers and copolymers of this invention obtained by the above-mentioned method are prominent not only in impact strength but also in tensile strength, high melting and adhesive property.
The present inventors have elaborated to find polymers which can be obtained by ring-opening polymerization of imide type norbornene derivatives in the presence of a catalytic system consisting of a mixture of organic aluminiu compounds and compounds of tungsten and/or those of molybdenum or a catalytic system consisting of said mixture to which there is added at least one compound (hereinafter referred to as a "a third component") selected from the group consisting of water, peroxides, epoxides, organic halides, acetal compounds, orthoformic acid esters, orthocarboxylic acid esters, alcoholic compounds and phenolic compounds.
The method of polymerizing imide type norbornene derivatives is already known as set forth in the specification of the French Pat. No. 1,594,934. This French Patent polymerization method consists in polymerizing imide type norbornene derivatives whose chemical composition may be expressed by the following general formula (I) ##SPC1##
(where R denotes hydrogen atom, alkyl radical, cycloalkyl radical or aryl radical) in the presence of a catalyst, halides of noble metals, such as ruthenium, using a large amount of alcohol as a reducing agent.
The polymerization method of this invention fundamentally differs from the above-mentioned French Patent method in that in the former method polymerizations are conducted in an aprotic solvent, using the so-called Ziegler-Natta catalyst, whereas in the French patent method polymerizations are performed using a large amount of protic solvent, for example, alcohol (at the larger rate than 10 mols per mol of catalyst). With the method of this invention, norbornene derivatives can not be polymerized in the presence of a large amount of protic solvent. Conversely by the method of the aforesaid French Pat. No. 1,594,934 polymerizations do not occur in an aprotic solvent as shown in this invention. The polymerization catalyst used in said French Patent restrictively consists of halides (mainly hydrates of chlorides) of noble metals, for example, iridium, osmium and ruthenium. In contrast, the polymerization catalyst adapted in this invention is formed of compounds of a transition metal, namely, tungsten or molybdenum, and organic aluminum compounds and can further be diversified into numerous catalytic systems displaying many characteristics by incorporating a proper third component. In other words, application of a properly selected one of these catalytic systems can suitably vary the factors which largely affect the quality of the resultant polymer of norbornene derivatives, such as the cis-trans ratio of a double bond contained in said polymer and the reduced viscosity thereof. This invention is further characterized in that a polymer of norbornene derivatives can have its molecular weight controlled by adding acyclic olefins or diolefins to the reaction system. This feature bears a very great importance in that where a polymer of norbornene derivatives is manufactured on an industrial scale, one of the factors largely affecting, for example, the mechanical properties and moldability of the polymer can be easily controlled.
Imide type norbornene derivatives used in a monomer in this invention can be prepared through two routes, i.e., from norbornene derivatives having cyclic carboxylic anhydride and primary amines and from norbornene derivatives having primary amino group and cyclic carboxylic anhydrides, by a process resembling that which was proposed by M. P. Cava et al. in making N-phenyl maleimide (refer to "Organic Syntheses" by John D. Roberts, Vol. 41, Pages 93 to 95, 1961, published by John Wiley and Sons, Inc.). Norbornene derivatives having cyclic carboxylic anhydride, one component used in the former route, can be easily prepared by subjecting cyclopentadiene or dicyclopentadiene and olefinic compounds having cyclic carboxylic anhydride to the Diels-Alder reaction (refer to "Organic Reactions" by H. L. Holmes, Vol. IV, Pages 60 to 173, 1948, published by John Wiley and Sons, Inc.).
Imide type norbornene derivatives obtained by the abovementioned processes may be roughly divided into two types One type is imide type norbornene derivatives obtained from norbornene derivatives having cyclic carboxylic anhydride group (hereinafter referred to as "A-type imide type type norbonene derivatives"). The other type is imide type norbornene derivatives obtained from norbornene derivatives having amino radical (--NH.sub.2) and cyclic acid anhydrides (hereinafter referred to as "B-type imide type norbornene derivatives").
Typical of the A-type imide type norbornene derivatives are those whose chemical structures may by expressed by the following general formulas: ##SPC2##
where:
R = an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or alkyl-substituted aryl radical having 7 to 20 carbon atoms, --(CH.sub.2).sub.2 COOR' (n is an integer of 1 to 10, and R' is an alkyl radical having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aryl radical having 6 to 10 carbon atoms), or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n OCOR' (n is an integer of 1 to 10, and R' is an alkyl radical having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 10 carbon atoms or aryl radical having 6 to 10 carbon atoms)
The N-substituent of the imide type norbornene derivatives whose chemical structures are expressed by the above-listed general formulas from (II) to (XIV) includes a hydrocarbon radical selected from the group consisting of an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and a substituent containing an ester radical. The hydrocarbon radical includes a methyl radical, ethyl radical, n-propyl radical, isopropyl radical, n-butyl radical, isobutyl radical, hexyl radical, octyl radical, allyl radical, cyclohexyl radical, 4-methyl cyclohexyl radical, phenyl radical, and tolyl radical. The substituent containing an ester radical includes an acetoxymethyl radical, benzoxymethyl radical, stearoxymethyl radical, .beta.-acetoxyethyl radical, .omega.-acetoxypentyl radical, methoxycarbonyl methyl radical, .beta.-methoxycarbonyl ethyl radical, phenoxycarbonyl methyl radical, .omega.-ethoxycarbonyl-n-butyl radical, .omega.-methoxycarbonyl-n-pentyl radical and .omega.-cyclohexyloxycarbonyln-pentyl radical.
The general formula (II) represents N-substituted-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimides. The typical compounds thereof include N-methyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-ethyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-normal propyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cisphthalimide; N-isopropyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydrocis-phthalimide; N-normal butyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-t-butyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-amyl-3, 6-methylene1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-hexyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-octyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-decyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-dodecyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cisphthalimide; N-cyclohexyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-(4-methylcyclohexyl)-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-phenyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-(4-methylphenyl)-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydrocis-phthalimide; N-(3-methylphenyl)-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-(4-ethyl phenyl)-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-methoxycarbonyl methyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; N-ethoxycarbonyl methyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydrocis-phthalimide; N-butyloxycarbonyl methyl-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide; and N-acetoxy-3, 6-methylene-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide.
The general formula (III) denotes N-substituted-3, oxide, -methylene-1-methyl-1, 2, 3, 6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimides. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (IV) shows bicyclo [2, 2, 1]-hepta-2-ene-5-spiro-3'-(N-substituted succinimides). The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (V) indicates N-substituted-2-aza-1, 3-dioxo-5, 8-methano-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalenes. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (VI) represents N-substituted-5, 8-methano-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalene-2, 3-dicarboxyimides. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (VII) shows N-substituted-5, 8-methano-2-methyl-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalene-2, 3-dicarboxyimides. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (VIII) indicates 1, 4-methano-1, 4, 4a, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8a-actahydronapthalene-6-spiro-3'-(N-substituted succinimides). The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (IX) denotes N-substituted-2-aza-1,3-dioxo-5-8-methano-1,2,3,4,4a,,5,8,8a,9,9a,10,10a-d odecyclhydroanthracenes. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (X) represents N-substituted-1, 4, 5, 8-dimethano-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalene-2, 3-dicarboxyimides. The typical compounds there of are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (XI) indicates N-substituted-1, 4, 5, 8-dimethano-2-methyl-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a-octaahydronaphthalene-2, 3-dicarboxyimides. The typical compounds thereof include those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (XII) shows 1, 4, 5, 8-dimethano-1, 4, 4a, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8a-octahydronaphthalene-6-spiro-3'-(N-substituted succinimides). The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (XIII) represents N-substituted-2-aza-5, 8, 9, 10-dimethano-1 3-dioxo-1, 2, 3, 4, 4a, 5, 8, 8a, 9, 9a, 10, 10a-dodecahydroanthracenes. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl radical having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
The general formula (XIV) shows N-substituted-4-(5-bicyclo[2, 2, 1]-hepta-2-enyl) phthalimides. The typical compounds thereof are those in which the above-mentioned N-substitution is effected, as in the typical compounds of the general formula (II), by an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl radical having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl radical having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or a substituent containing an ester radical.
Typical of the B-type imide type norbornene derivatives are those whose chemical structures may be expressed by the following general formulas: ##SPC3##
where n is an integer of 1 to 20 and R is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The substituent R of the imide type norbornene derivatives whose chemical structures are expressed by the general formulas of (XV) to (XXI) is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and the norbornene ring and imide ring are connected together by 1 to 20 methylene radicals.
The alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes a methyl radical, ethyl radical, n-propyl radical, isopropyl radical, n-butyl radical, n-hexyl radical and n-octyl radical.
The general formula (XV) represents N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl)alkyl] maleimides. The typical compounds thereof are N-(5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-]3-(5-norborna-2-enyl) propyl] maleimide; N-[4-(5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimide; N-[5-(5-norborna-2-enyl) pentyl] maleimide; N-[6-(5-norborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide; N-[8-(5-norborna-2-enyl) octyl] maleimide; N-[10-(5-norborna-2-enyl) decyl] maleimide; N-[12-(5-norborna-2-enyl) dodecyl] maleimide; N-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-[3-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) propyl] maleimide; N-[4-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimide; N-[5-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2enyl) pentyl] maleimide; N-[6-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide; N-[10-(6-methyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) decyl] maleimide; N-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-[3-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl)propyl] maleimide; N-[4-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimide; N-[6-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide; N-[8-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) octyl] maleimide; N-[12-(6-ethyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) dodecyl] maleimide; N-(6-propyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-propyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-[4-(6-propyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimide; N-[7-(6-propyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) heptyl] maleimide; N- [11-(6-propyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) undecyl] maleimide; N-(6-butyl-5-norborna-2-enyl)methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-butyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-[b 4-(6-butyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimide; N-[6-(6-butyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide; N-[12-(6-butyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) dodecyl] maleimide; N-(6-hexyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-hexyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ehtyl] maleimide; N-[4-(6-hexyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimde; N-[6 -(6-hexyl-5-nroborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide; N-(6-dodecyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) methyl maleimide; N-[2-(6-dodecyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) ethyl] maleimide; N-[4-(6-dodecyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) butyl] maleimde; and N-[6-(6-dodecyl-5-norborna-2-enyl) hexyl] maleimide.
The general formula (XVI) shows N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl) alkyl citraconimides. The typical compounds thereof are said citraconimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the general formula (XV).
The general formula (XVII) indicates N-[.omega.-(5-norborna2-enyl) alkyl] glutaconimides. The typical compounds thereof are said glutaconimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the general formula (XV).
The general formula (XVIII) represents N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl)alkyl] succinimides. The typical compounds thereof are said succinimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or any alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the general formula (XV).
The general formula (XIX) denotes N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl) alkyl] phthalimides. The typical compounds thereof are said phthalimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or any alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the genenral formula (XV).
The general formula (XX) shows N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl) alkyl] naphthalene-1, 8-dicarboxyimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the general formula (XV).
The general formula (XXI) represents N-[.omega.-(5-norborna-2-enyl)alkyl] naphthalene-2, 3-dicarboxyimides. The typical compounds thereof are said dicarboxyimides in which the position of 5 of norbornene is substituted by a hydrogen atom or any alkyl radical having 1 to 20 carbon atoms as in the typical compounds of the general formula (XV).
The above-mentioned A- and B-type imide type norbornene derivatives are each divided into the endo and exo forms according to the position occupied by the substituent in said derivatives. These isomers can be separated by precision distillation or fractional recrystallization. For the object of this invention, the isomers may be applied in a separated or nonseparated state. It is possible to use a single or two or more types of the above-mentioned imide type norbornene derivatives. Further it is possible to carry out the ring-opening polymerization of the A- and B-type imide type norbornene derivatives alone or in combination with other cyclooefins.
Other cycloolefins used as comonomers in producing the above-mentioned copolymers typically include monocyclic olefins such as cyclopentene, cycloheptene, cyclooctene and cyclododecene; nonconjugated cyclopolyenes such as 1, 5-cyclooctadiene, 1, 5, 9-cyclododecatriene, 1-chloro, 1, 5-cyclooctadiene and norbornadiene (bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2, 5-diene); cyanopsubstituted norbornene derivatives such as 5-cyano bicylo [2,2,1]-heptene-2,5-cyano-5methyl bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene-2,5-cyano-5-n-octyl bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene2,5,5,-dicyano bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5,6-dicyano bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-cyano-6-phenyl bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, and a mixture of 5-.omega.-cyano-n-heptyl, 6-n-2-octenyl bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2 and 5-.omega.-cyano-2-decenyl, 6-n-pentyl bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene-2, ester-substituted norborene derivatives such as 5-methoxy carbonyl-bicyclo [2,2,1] heptene-2, 5-methoxycarbonyl bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-butoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene12, 5-allyloxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methyl-5-methoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5 -hexyloxycarbonyl-6-methyl-bicyclo[b 2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-ethoxycarbonyl-6-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-heptyl-6-octyloxycarbonyl bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methoxycarbonyl-6-methoxycarbonyl methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5, 6-dimethoxycarbonyl methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5, 6-dimethoxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2,5,6-diethoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2 ,2,1]-heptene-2,5,6-dibutoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methyl-6,6-dimethoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-.omega.-methoxycarbonylheptyl-6-octyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-.omega.-methoxycarbonyl-2-decenyl-6-pentyl-bicyclo [2,2,1]-heptene-2,5-.omega.-methoxycarbonyl heptyl-6-2-octanyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]heptene-2, 5-acetoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-acetoxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-propionoxymethylbicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, and 5-stearoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, ether type norbornene derivatives such as 5-methoxybicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-ethoxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene2, 5-n-propoxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-isopropoxybicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-n-butoxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene 5-cyclohexoxybicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]heptene-2, 5-butoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methoxy-6-methoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, and 5-phenoxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2; acid anhydride type norbornene derivatives such as 3,6-methylene-1,2,3,6-tetrahydrocis-phthalic anhydride, 6-(5-carboxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2-enyl) acetic anhydride, 3,6-methano-1-methyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalic anhydride, 2-oxa-1,4-dioxo-5,8-methano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, 5,8-methano-1,2,3,4a,5,8,8a-octahydro naphthalene-1,2-dicarboxylic anhydride, 5,8-methano-1-methyl-1,2,3,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene-2,3-dicarboxylic anhydride, 4,7-methano-1-methyl-1,2,3,3a,4,7,7a,8-naphthalene-1,2-dicarboxylic anhydride,1,4,5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene-2,3-dica rboxylic anhydride, 2-oxa-1,3-dioxo-1,2,3,,4,4a,5,8,8a,9,10,10a-dodecahydroanthracene and 4-(5-bicyclo [2,2,1]-hepta-2-enyl) phthalic anhydride; halogen type norbornene derivatives such as 5-chloro-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2,5,5,-dichloro-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5,6-dichlorobicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5,5,6-trichloro-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5,5,6,6-tetrachloro-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-chloro-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5,6-di(chloromethyl)bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-chloro-5-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-chloromethyl-6-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(.beta.-chloroethyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(.alpha.-chloroethyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(.beta.-chloropropyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(.gamma.-chloropropyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(.beta.-chloroethyl)-6-methyl-bicyclo-[2,2,1]-heptene-2 and 5-chloromethyl-6-ethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2; and other halogen type norbornene derivatives obtained by substituting bromine for the chlorine included in the above-listed halogen type norbornene derivatives; amide type norbornene derivatives such as N,N-dimethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N-methyl-N-ethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-di-n-propyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-dicyclo-hexyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-diphenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-dibenzyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-dimethyl-5-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5, N,N-diethyl-6-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5 and N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2-carbonamide-5; aromatic norbornene derivatives such as 5-phenylbicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-methyl-5-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-ethyl-5-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1] -heptene-2, 5-(p-tolyl) bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-(p-t-butyl-phenyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, 5-.alpha.-naphthyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2, and 5-.alpha.-anthryl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2; aromatic dimethano-octahydronaphthalene derivatives such as 2-phenyl-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, 2-methyl-2-phenyl-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, 2-ethyl-2-phenyl-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene , 2-(p-tolyl)-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, 2-(p-t-butyl-phenyl)-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, 2-.alpha.-naphthyl-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene, and 2-.alpha.-anthryl-1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene; aromatic norbornadiene derivatives such as 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methylnaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methoxynaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methoxycarbonyl naphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-6-fluoro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-trifluoro-methyl naphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-5,6,7,8-tetra-fluoronaphthalene, 6-chloro-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-5,6,7,8-tetra-chloronaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-6,7-dicyano-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-6,7-dichloro-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methyl naphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-6,7-dimethyl-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-6-fluoro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methoxynaphthalene, 5,8-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-6,7-dimethoxy-1,4-methano naphthalene, 6-cyano-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanoanthracene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-5-methylanthracene, 1,4-dihydro-1,4-methano-6-methoxycarabonyl anthracene, 9,10-diacetoxy-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanoanthracene, 6-cyano-1,4-dihydro-1,4-methanoanthracene, and 1,4-dihydro-9,10-diphenyl-1,4-methanoanthracene; ester type norbornadiene derivatives such as 2-methoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-ethoxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-butyl-oxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-octyloxycarbonyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-decyloxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonyl-3-ethylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2,3-dimethoxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2,3-diethoxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2,3-dibutyloxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hetpa-2,5-diene, 2,3-dihexyloxycarbonylbicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-acetoxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-butyryloxymethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-caproyloxy-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2,3-di(acetoxymethyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2,3-di(butyryl-oxymethyl)-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonyl-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonyl-3-propyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonyl-3-hexyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-methoxycarbonyl-3-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-acetoxymethyl-3-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2acetoxymethyl-3-ethyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hepta-2,5-diene, 2-acetoxymethyl-3-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1 ]-hepta-2,5-diene, and 2-valeryl-oxymethyl-3-phenyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-hetpa-2,5-diene; bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2(norbornene); 5-methyl-bicyclo[2,2,1]-heptene-2; 1,4; 5,8-dimethano-1,2,3,4,4a,5,8,8a-octahydronaphthalene; and methano-1,4-hexahydro-1,4,5,6,7,8-naphthalene.
It is preferred for the method of this invention to carry out the ring-opening copolymerization of a mixture of imide type norbornene derivatives and other cycloolefins with the latter used at the rate of 1.0 mol at most based on 1 mol of the former. Application of said other cycloolefins, for example, monocyclic olefins such as cyclopentene and cyclooctene in a larger proportion than 1.0 mol is not desired due to the resultant copolymer being reduced in tensile strength and surface hardness.
The object of this invention is attained by the ring-opening polymerization of imide type norborene derivatives or their mixtures with the above-mentioned other cycloolefins in the presence of a catalytic system comprising a mixture of organic aluminum compounds and compounds of tungsten and/or those of molybdenum, or other catalytic system formed of said catalytic system mixed with at least one compound selected from the group consisting of water, peroxides, epoxides, organic halides, acetal compounds, orthoformic acid esters, orthocarboxylic acid esters, alcoholic compounds and phenolic compounds with or without an inert organic solvent.
The ring-opening polymerization of, for example, the imide type norbornene derivatives whose chemical structures are expressed by the general formula (II) ##SPC4##
is effected by the following reaction formula: ##SPC5##
The polymer obtained presents different properties according to whether the double bond is of the cis or trans type or according to the steric positions of the substituents.
Imide type norbornene derivatives can be made into a polymer by the following vinylene type reaction formula: ##SPC6##
However, it is substantially impossible for the method of this invention to provide a vinylene type polymer.
Organic aluminum compounds constituting a part of the catalytic system used in the ring-opening polymerization are of the type whose chemical structure may be expressed by the general formula AlR.sub.3 or AlR.sub.n X.sub.3.sub.-N (where R represents the alkyl, aryl radical or aralkyl radical, X denotes halogens, hydrogen or alkoxy radical and n is 1, 1.5 or 2) or AlR.sub.3 --H.sub.2 O (where the mol ratio of H.sub.2 O to AlR.sub.3 has a value of &lt;1.5).
The compounds represented by AlR.sub.3, i.e., trialkyl aluminum include trimethyl aluminum, triethyl aluminum, tri-n-propyl aluminum, triisopropyl aluminum, triisobutyl aluminum, trihexyl aluminum and trioctyl aluminum, and triaryl aluminum such as tribenzyl aluminum and triphenyl aluminum.
Compounds denoted by AlR.sub.2 X include dialkyl aluminum monohalides such as diethyl aluminum monochloride, di-n-propyl aluminum monochloride, di-isobutyl aluminum monochloride, di-n-butyl aluminum monochloride, diethyl aluminum monobromide, and diethyl aluminum monoiodide; dialkyl aluminum monohydrides such as diethyl aluminum monohydride, di-n-propyl aluminum monohydride, and di-isobutyl aluminum monohydride; diaryl aluminum monohalides such as dibenzyl aluminum monochloride, diphenyl aluminum monochloride, dibenzyl aluminum monobromide, and ditolyl aluminum monochloride; and dialkyl aluminum monoalkoxides such ad diethyl aluminum monoethoxide, and diisobutyl aluminum monobutoxide.
Compounds indicated by AlR.sub.1.5 X.sub.1.5 include ethyl aluminum sesquichloride, ethyl aluminum sesquibromide, and isobutyl aluminum sesquichloride.
Compounds represented by AlRX.sub.2 include alkyl aluminum dihalides such as ethyl aluminum dichloride, ethyl aluminum dibromide, propyl aluminum dichloride, isobutyl aluminum dichloride, ethyl aluminum dibromide, and ethyl aluminum diiodide; aryl aluminum dihalides such as benzyl aluminum dichloride, benzyl aluminum dibromide, tolyl aluminum dichloride, and phenyl aluminum dichloride; and alkyl aluminum dialkoxides such as ethyl aluminum diethoxide.
Mixtures denotoed by AlR.sub.3 --H.sub.2 O are mixtures of trialkyl aluminum and water in which the trialkyl aluminum accounts for at least 2 mols based on 3 mols of water. Such mixtures include, for example, mixture of triethyl aluminum and water in which said triethyl aluminum and water should be in the ratio of 1:0.5.
Most preferable among the above-listed organic aluminum compounds are triethyl aluminum, triisobutyl aluminum, trihexyl aluminum, diethyl aluminum monochloride, di-n-butyl aluminum monobutoxide ethyl, aluminum sesquichloride, diethyl aluminum monobutoxide and a mixture of triethyl aluminum and water in which the triethyl aluminum and water bear the mole ratio of 1:0.5.
Compounds of tungsten and molybdenum partly constituting the catalytic system used in the method of this invention include halides of tungsten and molybdenum such as tungsten hexachloride, tungsten pentachloride, tungsten hexafluoride, tungsten pentafluoride, molybdenum pentachloride, molybdenum hexachloride, molybdenum pentafluoride, molybdenum hexafluoride, molybdenum pentabromochloride and molybdenum pentabromide; oxyhalides of tungsten and molybdenum such as tungsten oxytetrachloride, tungsten oxytetrabromide, tungsten oxydichloride, molybdenum oxytrichloride, and molybdenum oxytetrachloride, in addition, molybdenum dioxydiacetyl acetonate [MoO.sub.2 (CH.sub.3 COCH=C(CH.sub.3)O--).sub.2, hereinafter referred to as MoO.sub.2 (AcAc).sub.2 ], tungsten hexaalcoholate, tungsten hexaphenolate, tetrachlorotungsten diphenolate, tetrachlorotungsten dialcoholate, dichloromolybdenum dialcoholate, and dichloromolybdenum triphenolate; and halides of aluminium-tungsten, for example, Al.sub.4 W.sub.3 Cl.sub.18 obtained by reducing halides of tungsten by powders of aluminium. Most preferable among the above-listed compounds of tungsten and molybdenum are molybdenum pentachloride, tungsten hexachloride, tungsten oxytetrachloride (WOCl.sub.4) and Al.sub.4 W.sub.3 Cl.sub.18. The mole ratio of organic aluminium compounds to the compounds of tungsten or molybdenum is generally more than 0.1, preferably more than 0.5. Use of less than 0.1 mol or organic aluminium compounds based on 1 mol of compounds of tungsten or molybdenum failed to attain practical polymerization activity. A catalytic system consisting of 10 mols of organic aluminium compounds based on 1 mol of compounds of tungsten or molybdenum realized an extremely high degree of polymerization activity.
While, in the ring-opening polymerization, the above-mentioned binary catalytic system comprising organic aluminium compounds and compounds of tungsten or molybdenum can effect the ring-opening polymerization of acid anhydride type norbornene derivatives, addition of a third component to said binary catalytic system to convert it into a ternary system prominently promotes the polymerization activity and further varies the properties of the polymers obtained using said binary catalytic system.
Said third component may be formed of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of water, peroxides, epoxides, organic halides, acetal compounds, alcoholic compounds, phenolic compounds, orthoformic acid esters, and orthocarboxylic acid esters. The peroxides include alkyl peroxides such as t-butyl peroxide; aryl peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide; alkyl or aralkyl hydroperoxides such as t-butyl hydroperoxide and cumene hydroperoxide; hydrogen peroxide, peracids such as peracetic acid; and esters, ketones and aldehydes derived from said peracids. The epoxides include ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butene oxide, epichlorohydrin, allyl glycidyl ether, and butadiene monoxide, The organic halides include t-butyl hypohalite compounds; allyl halides such as allyl chloride; t-alkyl halides such as t-butyl chloride; halogenated ketones such as .alpha.-chloroacetone; and halogenated alcohols such as 2-chloroethanol. The acetal compounds include acetaldehyde dimethylacetal, acetaldehyde diethylacetal, diethoxy methane, acetone dimethyl acetal, and dichloroacetaldehyde dimethyl acetal. The alcoholic compounds include methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, n-propyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol, isobutyl alcohol and ethylene chlorohydrin.
The phenolic compounds include phenol, p-methyl phenol, P,P'-isopropylidene diphenol, 2,6-dimethylphenol, p-chlorophenol, 1,3-benzenediol and 1,3,5-benzenetriol. The orthoformic acid esters include methyl orthoformate and ethyl orthoformate. The orthocarboxylic acid esters include ethyl orthoacetate, n-propyl orthopropionate and butyl orthophenylacetate. Preferable among the orthoformic acid esters and orthocarboxylic acid esters are alkyl orthoformate such as methyl orthoformate and ethyl orthoformate. Water is also an effective third component of the subject catalytic system. While the amount of the third component added varies with its type, its proportion is generally 0.1 to 6 mols, or preferably 0.3 to 3 mols based on 1 mol of compounds of tungsten or molybdenum.
While the amount of the subject catalytic system added to the monomer of imide type norbornene derivatives varies with the type of said monomer, etc. the compounds of tungsten or molybdenum should generally be added at the rate of 0.001 to 20 mols, or preferably 0.05 to 5 mols based on 100 mols of said monomer. Addition of more than 20 mols of the compounds of tungsten or molybdenum based on 100 mols of said monomer not only results in high cost but also fails to promote the catalytic action, namely, such excess addition does not elevate the polymerization activity. Further, if unduly large amounts of said compounds of tungsten or molybdenum are used, the reaction system will contain such amounts of residual tungsten or molybdenum compounds as will be difficult to eliminate after completion of the ring-opening polymerization. The presence of said catalytic component in the polymer obtained will undesirably color the polymer. Said coloration increases the tint of the polymer in the subsequent operation of molding the polymer or causes the thermal deterioration of the resultant product.
As previously mentioned, the ring-opening polymerization of imide type norbornene derivatives can be carried out using the previously described catalytic system with or without an inert organic solvent. Said inert organic solvent is preferred to be the type which does not harmfully affect the catalytic system. Typical of said solvents are aliphatic hydrocarbons such as pentane, heptane, hexane, petroleum ether and decane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, decaline and cyclooctane; halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride; 1-2-dichroloethane, 1,1-dichloroethane, 1,2-dichloropropane, chloroform, chlorobenzene; and ethers such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran. The above-listed inert organic solvents may be used along or in combination.
The catalytic components, monomer (imide type norbornene derivatives) and inert organic solvent (if used) may be added in various sequential orders. The typical sequence is to add first the inert organic solvent, secondly the monomer, thirdly the compounds of tungsten or molybdenum, fourthly the third component (if used), and finally organic aluminum compounds. It is also possible to mix the desired compounds among the catalytic components, monomer and solvent or heat them separately before they are used in the ring-opening polymerization.
The object of the ring-opening polymerization can be fully attained, as previously described, by the ring-opening polymerization of imide type norbornene derivatives in the presence of a catalytic system comprising compounds of tungsten and/or those of molybdenum and organic aluminum compounds or a mixture of said both types of compounds and the aforesaid third component. Yet, the molecular weight of the resultant polymer can be controlled by adding to the polymerization system .alpha.-olefins such as ethylene, propylene, butene-1 and hexene-1; internal olefins such as butene-2 and hexene-2; conjugated diolefins such as butadiene and isoprene; or nonconjugated diolefins such as 1,4-hexadiene. In this case, it is generally recommended to add 0.01 to 10 parts by weight of said molecular weight controlling agent based on 100 parts by weight of the monomer of norbornene derivatives.
As previously mentioned, the polymer can be obtained by the ring-opening polymerization of the subject monomer in the presence of an inert organic solvent or in the absence of said solvent (bulk polymerization). If used, said inert organic solvent is generally preferred to be added at the ratio of 1 to 10 parts by volume based on 1 part volume of the monomer.
The ring-opening polymerization is carried out generally at a temperature ranging from -100.degree. to +200.degree.C or preferably -40.degree. to +100.degree.C. At a lower temperature than -100.degree.C, the reaction system does not display desirable polymerization activity with the resultant extremely slow progress of polymerization. In such case, progress of the polymerization consumes a great deal of time, furthermore, sometimes causing a mixture of the inert organic solvent and monomer to be solidified. Conversely, a higher temperature than 200.degree.C fails to provide a good quality of polymer prepared by ring-opening polymerization, and is practically undesirable.
The ring-opening polymerization is preferred to take place in an inert atmosphere such as, argon and nitrogen. If oxygen and moisture are present in the reaction system, then the catalytic components i.e., the organic aluminum compounds and the compounds of tungsten or molybdenum will be changed to obstruct the reproducibility of said polymerization.
Elimination of a catalyst residue and recovery of a polymer produced upon completion of the ring-opening polymerization should be effected by the customary process of said elimination and recovery applied in the solution polymerization of, for example, isoprene and butadiene. When a solution obtained by polymerization (a solution containing a polymer resulting from ring-opening polymerization, unreacted monomers and a catalyst) is poured in lower alcohol such as methyl alcohol and ethyl alcohol containing a small amount of hydrochloric acid, then the catalyst is removed and a polymer produced is precipitated. It is also effective for purification to pretreat the reaction system by a treating agent such as ethanol amine, methoxyethyl alcohol, acetyl acetone and ethyl acetoacetate.
The object of the elimination of the catalyst residue and the recovery of the polymer can be further achieved by first uniformly diluting the solution resulting from the ring-opening polymerization using solvent immiscible with water, for example, methylene chloride, then by treating said solution with water containing a chelating agent such as nitrilotriacetic acid or ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid to eliminate the catalyst residue and afterwards by recovering the polymer and the organic solvent by the steam stripping process.
The ring-opening polymerization product of imide type norbornene derivatives obtained by the above-mentioned process is a colorless or faintly yellow transparent polymer. This polymer displays widely varying properties depending on the kind of monomers or imide type norbornene derivatives. Said properties range from those of resinous materials having a high glass transition point to those of soft rubbery materials.
Table 1 below sets forth the Izod impact strength, tensile strength and elongation of the ring-opening polymerization product of N-methyl-3,6-methylene-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide (obtained in Example 17) and N-n-butyl-3,6-methylene-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide (obtained in Example 34) in comparison with those of polyvinyl chloride (hereinafter referred to as "PVC") and polypropylene (hereinafter referred to as "PP") generally manufactured on an industrial scale. As seen from Table 1, both ring-opening polymerization products of said two types of norbornene derivatives have higher impact strength than, and well comparable tensile strength with, PVC and PP, though smaller elongation than the latter.
Table 1 ______________________________________ Izod impact.sup.1 Polymer strength Tensile strength.sup.2 Elongation.sup.2 (kg.cm/cm- (kg/cm.sup.2) (%) notched) ______________________________________ A.sup.3 18.45 506 5.9 B.sup.4 20.61 468 200 PP.sup.5 1.66 356 950 PVC.sup.6 3.18 539 240 ______________________________________ .sup.1 Measured by the method of ASTM D-256-56 .sup.2 Measured by the method of ASTM D-638-58T .sup.3 Ring-opening polymerization product obtained in Example 17, namely polymer (exo type) of N-methyl-3, 6-methylene-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide. .sup.4 Ring-opening polymerization product obtained in Example 34, namely polymer (exo type) of N-n-butyl-3, 6-methylene-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-cis-phthalimide .sup.5 Polypropylene manufactured by Showa Yuka Co., Ltd. under a trade name "Shoallomer .sup.6 Polyvinyl chloride manufactured by Kureha Chemical Industry Co., Ltd. under a trade name "Kureha S 901
The polymer obtained by this invention whose molecules bear reactive double bonds not only other monomers such as styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate to be graft-copolymerized with said polymer, but also can be formed into a thermosetting resin by applying heat in the presence or absence of a cross-linking agent such as an organic peroxide in said polymer. Further, the polymer of this invention which has a nature to decompose itself upon exposure to sunlight can be used as the so-called photodegradation type.
While the polymer or copolymer prepared from imide type norbornene derivatives in this invention may be used alone, it can be applied in a form blended with synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene resin (ABS resin) and methyl methacrylate resin. Further depending on the applications, the polymer of this invention may be mixed with additives such as stabilizers against light (ultraviolet rays), heat, oxygen and ozone, flame retardants, plasticizers, reinforcing agents, fillers, coloring agents, antistatic agents and decomposition accelerators to display a more prominent effect.
The polymer or copolymer obtained by this invention, whether alone, or in a form mixed with the above-listed resins or additives, can be molded into a variety of shaped articles by the compression molding, extrusion molding, injection molding, blow molding and casting which are generally applied in manufacturing resin products.
The polymer obtained by this invention can be used in wide fields by being molded into various forms with its aforesaid advantages drown upon. For example, the polymer may be fabricated into vessels like bottles, films and secondary processed goods thereof such as bags, packing materials, daily sundry goods and parts of machines and electric appliances including illumination apparatuses. Further, the present polymer decomposes itself when exposed to sunlight (ultraviolet rays). Accordingly, if the film or vessel prepared from said polymer which contains goods or foods is exposed to sunlight for a certain length of time after being emptied of its contents, then it will be easily disposed of a rubbish. Unlike general resins, for example, PP or PVC, therefore, the polymer obtained by this invention has the advantage of eliminating any troublesome dumping work such as burning after moldings of said general resins, for example, films or vessels have fulfilled application.
Further, the ring-opening polymerization product of imide type norbornene derivatives obtained by the method of this invention has prominent adhesivity to, for example, other plastics, metals, cellulosic materials such as wood, paper and fibers, and glass. Therefore, this polymer prepared by ring-opening polymerization of imide type norbornene derivatives can be used as an adhesive agent in the form of powder, film or solution and also as a coating agent on the surface of moldings of the above-listed materials by being deposited in the form of powder, film, sheet or solution.